


The Box in the Potter Winter Cabin

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, don't open stuff that's not yours james potter, strawberry body glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: James found something in the Potter winter cabin and now he must open it.





	The Box in the Potter Winter Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble for the RS 24hr challenge prompt: "winter mood" using spilled glitter, a dusty bookshelf, a locked box, a mutual interest, an unexpected guest.
> 
> This work was not beta-ed. Sorry for any mistakes and beware of crack.

"Remus! I need you to come here stat!” James head popped into the fireplace, disturbing Remus from his evening with a muggle book and a cup of Earl Gray.

“……” Remus looked at his book and then at James’ face. “….aren’t you, Lily, and Harry supposed to be at the super-secret-Potter-winter-cabin?”

“Exactly! I have the floo open, come alone, this is a matter of life and death for the wizarding world!” And with that James was gone. Remus sighed. It’s been years since they’ve been out of Hogwarts and Remus swears nothing has changed.

With a quick note to Sirius (‘Gone to save the Wizarding World, will be home later.”), Remus stepped into the fireplace.“To the Super-Secret-Potter-Winter-Cabin.”

 

“I’m so glad you made it, Moony!” Remus instantly was met with James’ arms and tugged towards some door in the cabin. Remus staggered after James, trying to remember which way is up. “I found something on a dusty bookcase here. Don’t worry, Lily and Harry are out picking up some stuff.”

Once the world stopped moving and Remus was certain he was stand right up with a box in his hands with the note “Do not open, that means you, James.”

“I think you’re not supposed to open it.” Remus shook the box, hearing some rattling inside. “Sounds like old knick knacks or something.”

“Exactly! So why can’t I open it? I tried _Alohomora_ and then when that didn’t work, I tried to pick the lock and it chewed up the pick and spit it out.” He held up what appears to be a demolished muggle paper clip.

Now that caught Remus’ interest. “Whoever lock this, really didn’t want you to open it.” He head up the box to eye level and examine the lock. He suddenly shared James’ interest in the box. It seems like a perfectly normal lock, aside from the fact that it appears to be growling. “Maybe it’s dark magic and your parents just put it away.”

“All the more reason we should open it!”

“What? NO!” Remus yank the box right out of James’ reach, the motion knocking into the book shelf that started to fall over on to them.

“Fuck!” James grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled both of them out of the way of the bookshelf. Then with a whimper the box in Remus hands started to cough and then the lid popped open with a cloud of pink glitter, covering the both of them as they land on the bed. 

“….What the fuck is this?” Remus tried to push James off of him., trying to get the glitter out of his mouth. It tasted like strawberries. James was sniffing the air, straddling Remus’ hips.

“Ooohh, that’s a bad word! I’M TELLING MOM!” Harry yelled from the door way. “MOM!”

“Wait, Harry!” James tried to get off the bed, brushing off the glitter. Remus was equally as frazzled as he tried to make his way out from under James.

“I always knew you would cheat on me, James Potter. I always expected with Black, through.” Lily appeared in record speed, probably her motherly instinct that has her drawn out her wand pointed right at them both.

Sirius was not far behind her it would seem as he had Harry hiding behind his legs. “….Remus? This is what you mean when you said you’re ‘saving the Wizarding world’?” Sirius stared at his boyfriend and best friend tangled in the bed together. He sniffed the air a bit. “And sure, you’ll use Lily’s strawberry body glitter with Prongs but it’s too much for me?” The smirk on his lips indicates he definitely know what happened, Remus rolled his eyes.

“I was wondering why this smell familiar, this stuff stick to everything. That’s probably way Lily locked it up, Remus.”

“That’s _nice_ , James. I’m _so_ glad you figured this out.” Lily picked up Harry, “Let’s go, Harry. Daddy’s going to clean up the room spotless or he’ll have to sleep on the snow tonight.”

“Yeah, and I need to have a _conversation_ with Uncle Moony.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand, ignoring the glitter that was starting to stick to his clothes. Sirius' grin was way too obvious for Remus. They weren't going to do a lot of talking. “We’ll be using the spare bedroom, Prongs.”

“Come on, Padfoot, you can’t just leave me to this mess alone!”

“Of course, not! You already got a handful of my boyfriend and I need to lick him clean.”

“Oh Merlin! Sirius, I did not not need that mental image!" 

"Then don't come into the spare bedroom." Remus answered, pulling Sirius out of the room.


End file.
